Use To Being Called No Good
by FlameWater
Summary: Tsuna is use to being called No Good and No Good Tsuna along with being rejected by his peers, but then one day his life changes.


**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank You. Tsuna's View in this Fanfic.**

**Use To Being Called No Good**

**By Flamewater**

I have been called No Good ever since I could remember…When was I first told that? I think it started on my very first day of elementary school. I can dimly recall a boy was telling me a joke and by mistake the juice I had been drinking ended up on his shirt.

"_**You are No Good, Tsuna."**_

That name of No Good seemed to stick like glue to me since that day and by the end on that school year nearly everyone called me No Good Tsuna. I was not good at games and whichever team I was on they ended up losing because of me.

"_**You are just No Good, Tsuna."**_

As I grew a little older the term went into more usage and nearly everyone knew me by No Good Tsuna. It became a normal thing and I got use to it.

"_**I'm no good."**_

I believed myself to be no good for nearly everyone in my life has called me that whether directly or indirectly.

"_**You do not have to go into a good school or a good college."**_

My mother doesn't think I'll get into any good school or a good college, but I don't blame her. In fact I doubt I'll even be able to get into college. I do not have any goals. I faintly recall my dream of becoming a robot, but oh well.

"_**I'm just No Good, Tsuna." **_

It doesn't make me feel sad to be honest. For years I have accepted that I'm no good, that I won't have any friends to hang out with at all, and that I'll end up dying alone or being shot in an alley by someone who despites useless people. At least I have my manga to read and my health too.

"_**Ciaossu, I'm Reborn."**_

That baby Reborn changed my life. I no longer have my health, he filled my manga's up with bullet holes, and he said discouraging words to me. It is his fault that I'm now being called Hentai. I'm still called No Good Tsuna.

"_**I'll be your right hand man!"**_

Another scary person who changed the rest of my life would have to be Gokudera. He decided to become my 'Subordinate' after I saved his life despite him attacking me. I wanted us to be normal Classmates/Friends, but he wouldn't hear it.

"_**Juudaime, Juudaime, Juudaime."**_

Gokudera only refers to me as Juudaime. I have lost track of how many times he has called me that. His Juudaime's drown out the No Good Tsuna and Hentai. Lately no one really calls me No Good, but a few classmates have been saying something else.

"_**Tsuna must be Gokudera's Bitch."**_

Yeah, No one believes that Gokudera would be friends with me since I'm a loser, lame, and no good. Gokudera is really smart and he tried to help me, but it didn't work and my head just spun in confusion. Gokudera is very popular and he doesn't even try.

"_**Gokudera is so handsome."**_

Some girls giggle about him and say he is Handsome/Cute/Sexy/Adorable like a puppy along with some other stuff.

"_**Tsuna is no good."**_

My classmates barely even say that due to Gokudera. I have started to no longer feel as if I'm no good, but then Yamamoto happened and turns out my advice was bad. Since he ended up wanting to jump off the school roof due to having a broken arm and thinking his life is over. Gokudera was not there due to some dynamite related issues such as getting more. Where does he get his dynamite?

Reborn shot me with a dying will bullet and I was able to save Yamamoto. Oh, Yamamoto decided to become my friend and Reborn thinks that Yamamoto is my Subordinate. I do not want to a Mafia Boss.

"_**Juudaime."**_

Gokudera is frightening. He looks at me with such trusting, believing, adoring, loyal, and devoted eyes. Never had anyone in my whole entire life look at me with those kind of eyes. It is more scary than anything else in the world and that is having someone believing in me so much.

I want him to go for then my life would be easier. No more of those What If questions. What if I fail and disappoint? Sometimes I wish that Gokudera would call me 'No Good Tsuna' and stop looking at me with such belief.

I want Gokudera to call me no good for than I wouldn't try to be good. Yamamoto and I share the same fate of not being good in schoolwork and low grades, but he is really good at baseball.

I'm used to being rejected and being called No Good.

"_**I'll be your right hand man, Juudaime."**_

I wish that Gokudera would think of me as a friend instead of a future Mafia Boss. I do not want to become a Mafia Boss. I wonder what would happen if I said to Gokudera 'I do not want to become a Mafia Boss'. He might go back to Italy, but I would still have Yamamoto. Yet to be honest I would miss Gokudera even though at times he can be rather scary and cause me a bit of trouble like almost getting me expelled.

Gokudera is like a Storm completely and utterly overwhelming. Especially to someone no good like me. I wonder when Gokudera will become disillusioned about me and see me for what I'm which is No Good. I'm used to being rejected and it is only a matter of time.

"_**Would you like some watermelon?"**_

I found out Gokudera has an older half-sister by the name of Bianchi and she has been trying to kill me with her poison cooking. A bit Ironic considering Gokudera has tried to kill me at first and now his older half-sister is trying to kill me.

Bianchi only left because of Reborn. Well, Gokudera has Bianchi-Phobia. He is not afraid of her, but he gets a really bad stomach ache at the sight of her. I wonder what Gokudera is afraid of? I know Yamamoto is afraid of not being able to play baseball to the point of nearly committing suicide by jumping off the school roof.

I'm afraid of many things and to be honest I'm even afraid of small dogs.

"_**Hey, Tsuna. I got extra homework. Did you get extra homework too?"**_

Yamamoto is really easy to befriend. He always gives bright smiles to everyone, calm, mellow, relaxed, and not scary at all. Who could ever hate Yamamoto?

"_**Hey, Baseball freak. Don't touch Juudaime so easily."**_

Of course there is Gokudera and he really doesn't like anyone. He doesn't smile expect at me. He is not friendly, patient, or nice towards anyone expect me.

There a mix feeling and emotion that Gokudera brings out in our classmates. Fear, anger, hate, envy, lust, and there are some who admire him. Not one person can feel just one feeling or emotion towards Gokudera. Sometimes it changes on a daily bases and a bit confusing.

A lot of people like Yamamoto for he is nice, polite, good at sports, and good looking.

Yamamoto and Gokudera are both popular that is one of the things they have in common.

"_**Juudaime, Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry, sorry, and sorry."**_

I wonder when the day will come that Gokudera will wake up and realize that I'm not worth believing in. That I'm just No Good Tsuna and nothing special. I have lost track of all the times he has said to me 'Juudaime' it drowns out Tsuna, Hentai, and No Good Tsuna.

"_**Gokudera, Can you please get up."**_

That is the only words I could manage to say and I decided against informing him that 'I'm No Good'. He might realize it is true or asked who called me that along with throwing dynamite at basically everyone. Either way not a good idea. Gokudera tries so hard and he means well.

I'm use to rejection, but I have been getting used to being accepted and I have gained friends. In all honestly Reborn and Gokudera changed my life the most, but also Yamamoto changed my life too. Reborn getting me motivated by shooting at me all the time and Gokudera by having such a strong all-consuming belief in me for some reason. Yamamoto showed that my words do matter at times and might be taken seriously. That my words could help or hurt someone.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
